Love is my Destination
by x LoVe dreamer x
Summary: Sasuke sees how his life has been after 6 years. Is he still an avenger in the the future or he is living at peace with his family. Sasusaku. (first chapter re-edited)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic.

I am a sasusaku fan and I always wanted to write about them as I wish. Sadly their interaction is almost rare in naruto anime/manga. This adds more fuel to my passion. Here is my piece of writing

.

.

. . .

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. (cries in the corner)

"Sasusaku"=speech

'Sasusaku'=speech

SASUSAKU= INNER.

.

.

.

¤~¤~¤~Love is My Destination¤~¤~¤

(this story takes place before the shinobi war , after team 7 reunion and sasuke's eye transplant.)

.

.

.

.

In a deserted place, unseen by the eyes of the world, was a hideout that was echoing with the sounds of a lot of breaking and smashing as if an earthquake was coming or the ground was breaking . The pieces of hard rocks were lying here and there . The whole area was engulfed by a fog of dust . As soon as the clouds of dust cleared, a raven haired teen came into view. He had deep black onyx eyes which were red at the moment and promised new power . His black hair messier than usual which added more to his handsome features . His well toned chest was glistening with sweat droplets. Suddenly he felt another presence around him and stopped his endeavor.

"Sasuke! I see, your new eyes are working fine and you are wasting no time to claim their power" said the other person, his face covered with a mask.

"Leave me alone" said the raven haired teen without sparing a glance at the mysterious man.

" You know that we are going to start a war soon . I want to know your answer about my earlier offer." said the masked man.

"Its none of my business, now leave me be" growled the young man with coal black irises.

"I cannot take no as an answer, this part of plan will ensure our victory in battle and with me busy in battle preparation you are the only one who can do it."came a monotonous reply from a man who called himself tobi/madara.

"I will not repeat myself . You already know my answer" said the raven teen while leaving.

Unknown to him the masked man has other plans in his evil mind.'Its too late sasuke . Game has already begun.'

. .

.

After his tiresome day, Sasuke collapsed on the bed, too tired to register that slowly his soul was drifting to a whole new dimension.

.

.

Sasuke woke up the next morning. The previous day was hectic because of his impatience and trying out his new mangekyo sharingan and partly because of madara's persistence to make him agree to his foolish plan . Even in his sleep he was feeling an unrecognizable warmth which his heart enclosed in the hard shell of hatred still carve for. He slowly opened his eyes taking his time to leave this comfort but as soon as he took a glimpse of his surroundings, he quickly became alert and sat up on a soft comfy futon unlike the one which he slept the night before . He was not even in the hideout's dark room but in a bright and well furnished room. He scanned the room carefully, it was no doubt the master bedroom of the house/mansion and there were uchiha symbols decorating the walls like his childhood home . He had navy blue blanket on him with uchiha symbol on it . He himself was wearing only a pair of sweat pants . Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes . It impossible for anyone to even step near him even in his sleep . How could he be in such a place then? Then realization dawned on him like a flash of lightening and his previous conversation with tobi came into his mind . He was in the Future now.

"That bustard" cursed the young uchiha.

Flashback:-

"This is a forbidden time travel jutsu that will tranfer you to the future, 6 years latter . It will not tranfer your body but only your soul to your body of the 6 years later . It will work only for one day . The next day you would open your eyes after your sleep you would be back here ." Tobi tried to explain the raven haired teen while undoing the wrappings around sasuke's new eyes . After getting no response from the said teen he continued.

"But it has one disadvantage you will not remember the time you spend in the future ." explained tobi.

This caught Sasuke's attention.

"what's the point of this jutsu, if you do not remember the time you spend in the future." asked an annoyed raven haired teen with the tone of sheer mock.

"Thats the main point, Sasuke,where you have to work according to your instinct. You are an skilled ninja, whatever you will see there, even if you forget it, your ninja instincts will respond to the situation when the time comes . All you have to do is go there and see how the future is , whether it is in our favour or not" elaborated Tobi.

"I am not interested" said sasuke before leaving without even thinking twice of the piece of information that madara has given to him.

'I never asked your opinion, Sasuke . You are already choosen for this ' thought the masked man, the evil grin never leaving his face.

End of flashback.

.

.

After realizing in which kind of situation he was and knowing that there was no way to get out of it, he decided to give it a try. What's the harm in knowing the future anyways? But he was still burning with anger because of the fact that cunning masked man has tricked him and send him here without his will and the worst,even without him knowing.

'It would be better, if I'll not remember any of this, otherwise you will regret your every single moment of your life, tobi' thought Sasuke menacingly. After enough pondering, Sasuke threw off the blankets and began to check the room he was in. His first priority was to know where he was. He stretched his muscles and through this he could easily realize that his body had changed a bit. It was no longer the body of a boy but of a man. A man whom he does not know, a man whom he does not know where he stands in his life. Does he stands where he is, on the path clouded by hatred, in an prison of solitude and with the curse of pain that cannot be removed . He caught a sight of few photo frames hanging on the wall . He made his way towards them . That would surely provide him some information about this time . As he moved towards the unknown pictures, although he looked calm from the outside, he trembled on the inside. There something about this place that scare him, yes, it scares the mighty Uchiha. The way that house radiate warmth, the way every thing about it was so welcoming, the way he felt at ease in this house scared him. It lead his mind to the think about something that he had buried in the deep depths of his soul. This place felt like a Home.

But he does not want to admit it . He was cursed, he could never get something like that again thats what he thought to try to convince himself. Sasuke shook his head and thought that it was just an imagination. This might be his house in a cold deserted place where he lived alone after he won the war. He will never change and he would still be what he was before. A heartless avenger who had suffered too much to see the bright side of his life, who lives in darkness and had declare a war against his own village. The one who had cut off the bonds with the people who were most sincere to him in the whole world . And being unchanged was fine in his opinion, what ever the apparent reason for being dead set on being a heartless bustard maybe but deep down it was because his soul shuddered at the prospect of having everything he had lost once. He just couldn't think about it . It would be a sin for him to think of something else than an avenger life even for a second . He reached near the pictures and fully prepared him for what lie before him. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, maybe it was afraid or excited or both, he didn't know but his heart knew what he didn't. With a deep breath, he looked at the first picture and the same moment his breath hitched. He could only put the finger on one fact, that He was back in the hidden leaf.

A/N: This is it for now. The next chapter will be up soon. Do let me know how it was , pwease ( ^ _ ^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sulking)

.

.

.

.

¤~¤~¤ Love is My Destination ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤

.

.

.

.

'This is not happening. Its just a dream . This cannot be real' thats the only thought that came into sasuke's mind. This situation threw water on all his plans. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't a weak ninja that cannot even keep his own words. But the reality was saying otherwise and it burned him the most. First of all, konoha still exist at that time,which according to his opinion shouldn't exist. He was supposed to burn it into ashes and free his soul from the burden of hatred. And second thing- the most hateful thing that he wanted to kill himself the thousand times rather than accepting that, was ,he was in the hidden leaf village. The same village that snatched his everything from him, the same village that made his brother to take such an abhorable decision, the same village which is the ultimate cause of all his sufferings. On that day when he learned about itachi's truth, he himself reached the conclusion that this village will never bring him any sort of happiness, even it was his home village but there was no home there. His mind clouded by hatred couldn't think otherwise. His tainted mind couldn't grasp the fact that,a home is a place where people think about you and he already had it.

Pushing aside all his thoughts and focusing his attention back to the picture, he tried to find any sort of lie in it but he couldn't, everything was cleared as water.

This was the picture of team seven reunion. The picture conained him, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. They were all in their regular clothes. Naruto was standing in the middle with a toothy grin. Sai and kakashi were at his one side, smiling. He and sakura were on the other side, sakura has her hands clasped behind her back and was smiling brightly. And he has his both hands in his pockets and an expression on his face, an expression he couldn't put his finger on. But he can tell it was calm and soft and it looked dangerously close to smiling. Any other person's heart would've melted by taking in the view of this sight but the person standing now seemed like he was going to have a panic attack. 'maybe I came here as a spy' he tried to convince himself. He knew no matter how much he hated this village he couldn't scoop that low. He would kill the dobe in a fair fight and then destroy the village. Right now it was too much for him so he moved towards the next picture.

The second picture contaied only him, naruto and sakura. The blond was in the middle, he and sakura were on his either side. Naruto has his arms around his and sakura's necks in a death grip and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. They all looked a little older and they were all smiling. Even sasuke too. But there clothing was what that confused sasuke. On the left side sakura-looking all gorgeous in her shoulder length hair was wearing an operating coat. He on the left side was wearing black pants,loose black shirt with a jonin vest on it. There was the symbol of uchiha's police force and anbu on the sleeve of his right arm,with which he was holding naruto's arm that was around his neck. Naruto in the middle was wearing an orange robe with black fire like design on its end. They all looked so happy in that picture that sasuke can actually feel their happiness by just looking at the picture. At the bottom of the picture it was written " the top medic, the orange hokage and the police force and anbu leader of the leaf" Sasuke heart constricted. Naruto was the hokage, he completed his dream and sakura- the top medic, the one person whom he couldn't believe in their genin days that she can even continue to be a ninja. And he, he was the leader of the both, the police force and the same police force, where once the uchihas worked, under his father . For only a second, he forgot all the thoughts of hatred and revenge flew out of the window. He even forgot the situation he was in. The only thought that was dominating his mind was that if his father was here, how much he will be proud of him. He had taken his fathers place in the future. After a long time, his childhood dream resurfaced from the depths of his soul,which he had forgotten for so long.

'I also want to join the police force like father.' that memory started to reverbrate in his mind again and again. He wanted to join the police force and serve at a high rank so that his father can acknowledge him but he was leading police force now,at his fathers place. He couldn't help but feel an immense pleasure building up in his chest. He quickly recoved from that state of sentimentality and scoffed at the fact that he was spending his life at the place that he was supposed to hate. Could it be possible that his hatred had vanished after acquiring his dream. Had he forgotten all? He didn't know why he had taken such a decision in the future because now his soul is too hurt to even consider it as an possibility. The possibility to get something from the village that had taken his everything . He didn't want to think much at the moment there is still something for him in this village,so he moved his attention to the next picture, his heart somewhat at ease because of the previous revelation.

.

.

.

.

He saw the last picture. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The two pictures before were shocking too but it was something that left his mouth hanging. It was a picture of his and sakura's wedding.

.

.

.

.

She was wearing a beautiful and expensive wedding dress that went down to her feet. It was strapless that showed her creamy white shoulders. It was tight at her upper torso and fluffy from beneath her waist. Glittering jewels were adoring the wedding dress. She herself was wearing a beautiful and simple gold neclace around her neck and matching ear rings on her ears. Her hair styled in an elegant way secured in place by beautiful hair combs. She was smiling brightly. And him, he was fully dressed in a white tuxedo. His one hand was in the pocket and the other was around sakura's waist keeping her close to him. Her delicate small hands were placed on his chest. The gold wedding ring of his mother visible on her middle finger. They both were facing the camera, their eyes glittering with pure happiness and the expression on their faces was soft and calm. When sasuke saw the first two pictures, he reacted to them instantantly. All the thought came banging on his mind and his feelings fought with each other. But after watching the last one, nothing happened. No thoughts came in his mind to torture him. He just stood there dumbfounded as if this was the something that was never meant to happen and at the same time it was the only thing that was meant to happen. He didn't know why but after watching sakura standing next to him ,brought him an unknown satisfaction. It just felt so right. He didn't know how he would be able to handle something else. Any other woman would not have seem so compatible. 'Please stay here with me, I promise you will not regret it. I will do every thing for you' her words echoed in his mind. Those words that made him to reconsider his decision of leaving the village on that full moon night. Then again his arrogant side wasted no time to kick in.

" Foolish girl, wasted her life for me and my goal of clan restoration. She could have gotten someone better."Sasuke said while moving back to the bed and lying down and trying to clam his turbulent thoughts. He didn't even realize that he had just thought about someone else rather than him after seeing the last picture.

Sasuke laid on the bed on his back. He covered his eyes with his one hand. His head was spinning. In just a few moments, his life had turned upside down. In the future, he was something that the current him cannot even think about becoming so. This future was different from what he had envisioned. But there was something that was disturbing and it was torturing his mind to no end. And it was, that he was satisfied with his life in the future. No matter how much he try to deny that fact that he had changed so much in the future, no matter how much he try to convince himself that he is not happy in the future,no matter how he try to tell himself that there may be something due to which he had to force himself to live in the hidden leaf village. But it was to no avail. He had saw it himself in the pictures, the way his eyes show such peace and happiness, he can understand it much better than anyone else. Now he was more curious then being furious. He wanted to know why he had choosen that path? Why had he not continued with the revenge for which he had wasted his all life for? Why he choosed to spend the life in the same village that he wanted to destroy so badly that even thinking about it made his blood boil? Maybe he had just gotten paranoid, thats the only explanation he had at the moment. But he was determined to find out,every single detail that had lead him to this future. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up on the bed.

'Time to do some work' he thought. Now that one day in the future looked so short to him for finding the ambiguities of the future.

.

.

.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of door opening. He shot his head towards the source of sound. The bathroom door had opened and a beautiful woman stepped outside wrapped in nothing but a small navy blue towel that barely covered her thighs and chest. And dare he say that, she was really beautiful. He was too absorbed in understanding the situation that he didn't even recognize another presence near him. Or maybe It was because of the ninja senses of that body of future sasuke. She is not a threat to that sasuke, thats why his body didn't picked up her presence instantly. However whatever the reason maybe but now he was looking at her like an idiot, whether he wanted or not, he was trying to catch the changes in her appearance. She looked much mature now, not like a foolish girl at her teens that would do everything for him and love him unconditionally but like a woman who can drive any man including him crazy. Her hair was of waist length now and was also wrapped in another towel, a few unruly pink locks falling on her face. Her buxom was as attractive as her other body parts. Her short towel gave him a nice view of her long creamy legs and her breasts. While he was examining her which according to his opinion is collecting information about future things. The pinkette huffed and looking all annoyed, called to him.

"Sasuke, why are you up? Today is your day off, you are supposed to be sleeping. Now go back to sleep before I make you" the pinkette said while crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the floor. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't liked being ordered around by a woman and reacted instantly. His sharingan activated and in seconds he had the young kunoichi pinned up again the wall beside the bathroom door by pinning her both wrists on the either side of her head. He said nothing but simply glared at her with his red eyes. He was already too worked up by the situation.

" I know babe, you are mad because I took the shower without you but no need to act like a total bustard. You should sleep as much as you can in at your day off from work, honey. We'll do it some other time.

" Her words took time to register in his mind and by the time he fully understood her words, in that brief moment during which he let his guard down, he was pushed inside the bathroom by the kunoichi with monstrous strength. He quickly regained control and tried to run out but a towel hit his face and the bathroom door slammed shut. He reached for the door but he heard the pinkette voice again and stopped for a moment.

" since you are awake now, get fresh. And there is no way I am going to take a shower again for you." announced the pinkette. And then he heard the sound of another door slamming which was probably the walk in closet he saw in the room earlier. The young uchiha had had enough. Dealing with this woman was impossible. She was acting as if she was his wife, wait a second she was his wife. Deciding that he didn't want to get harassed by words again, he took up the offer of getting refreshed. 'Wait! Is that the towel she was wearing before' .

.

.

In the bathroom:

During brushing his teeth, Sasuke find difficulty in choosing his tooth brush, both the tooth brushes were of navy blue color bbutin different shades. 'Seriously was that woman mad?who the hell had brushes with same color.' Sasuke's eye brows twitched while thinking that. After a glaring contest with the tooth brushes he found that one of the brushes has a strips of pink lines at the bottom. He quickly grabbed the one without the pink lines.

'now that was easy, I wouldn't find any difficulty in this time at this rate' thought Sasuke proudly. Little did he knew how wrong he was.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback:

( its the flashback of future sasuke and sakura. )

"I have got everything on the list, now dare you call me a useless husband" said a raven haired teen to his wife while wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his nose in her hair while she was doing the dishes.

"oh my,the mighty Uchiha had it in him, who would have thought. I hope you didn't get rapped by your fangirls." said the young woman jokingly.

"In fact you don't know that I have been doing this myself all my life unlike the woman before me who had no experience in household matters" said the raven haired teen with equal humor. Sakura scoffed at this and turned around in his arms, now facing him.

"no dinner for such an ungrateful husband tonight" an evil glint clearly visible in her eyes.

"Oh really, then I guess I have to satisfy myself with the dessert. " said the onyx eyed teen while licking the lobe of her ear, until his wife turned her face and smashed her lips into his. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

.

.

Later:

"Sasuke, these two brushes look the same. You don't have to buy both of them in same color even if it is your favorite color. " said the pinkette to her husband who was now in the bed reading a scroll.

" the pink colored brushes looked ugly and in case you didn't notice they had some difference. "the kunoichi found out the difference in no time.

"what do mean by that ?pink color looks ugly" asked the pinkette utterly annoyed.

"I said the brushes." explained the raven haired man while pulling her down to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around her torso. their faces inches apart.

" and there are some things with pink color I love the most" said sasuke while kissing the top of her head. sakura blushed.

"then you are keeping the one with pink straps" announced young kunoichi.

"no way the hell, I am going to" growled the young man.

" oh yes you are, now don't you dare to get back from your words. You just said you like pink and you once said blue color suites me" with that said she dissappeared in the bathroom, , leaving an smirking uchiha behind who was watching her with love in his eyes.

'Damn, I am whipped' thought the young teen.

End of flashback.

.

.

.

A/N: The plot of this story was in my mind for aLon time. I am very excited that I am writing it fimally.( ^_^) Let me know how it was.

...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hello everyone, I am Back with the new chapter. Enjoy. *_*

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto (crying in the corner )

.

.

"Sasusaku"=speech

'Sasusaku'=thoughts

SASUSAKU= INNER

.

.

.

¤~¤~ ¤ Love is My Destination ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤

.

.

.in the future 6 years later.

Sasuke now in the body of a young handsome man,no older than 24 years , stepped out of an elegant and fully equipped bathroom after taking a hot and steamy shower for 30 minutes. It helped him just a little to clam his feverish thoughts and to clear his mind. But it was enough for him to make a decision. A decision due to which he mentally prepared himself to search for all the underlying and hideous causes that had lead him to such path . He wanted to know why he had changed himself and what kind of person he is now at this time.

After joining the little pieces of information, he collected after waking up to this unknown world, he had reached the conclusion that the man-sasuke of future, is a man that had everything in his life- a home, a family, a fulfilled dream. He, unlike him, has eyes that are not empty and cold, devoid of all emotions,but the eyes that show radiance, glint and warmth that he had lost a long time ago. Even the thought of having happiness again hurted sasuke, he does not know how he managed to break free from the clutches of his cursed fate. He does not know what great power pushed him that he even thought of taking a step away from the path of revenge and hatred. His path of hatred was not that he had forced upon himself because he wanted to. It was because he had to. He had to choose the path that avenge his clan, his family and he had to take revenge of their every single drop of blood. How can he live a life happily and forgot like nothing happened. How can he live the peaceful life when his loved ones souls were waiting for the last and sole survivor among them to avenge them. He admit that leaving the village was one of the hardest decision in his life but he loved his clan, his family and his brother more. He cannot just stand there and do nothing for them. It hurts him alot that during their life he couldn't do anything for them, he couldn't even make his father acknowledge him. He couldn't become a good brother and stand side by side with itachi and now he will never be able to do so. Now what worth he would had if he couldn't do anything even after their death. All because of a selfish and stupid decision of the higher ups of the leaf. He had lost his everything. He cannot look at his life beyond that. Thats why he is determined to see what he cannot see now. He wants to know what miraculous thing made his hatred fade away.

.

.

.

After returning from the realms of his thoughts, he made his way towards the walk in closet to get dressed. Sakura was no where in sight, it means she was not in the room . Clad nothing but a small navy blue towel, that he got from his wife earlier, he began to search for something to wear. His clothes were lying there neatly folded and some were hanging. He choosed a pair of white pants and blue shirt with uchiha crest on it and a pair of white and red boxers with uchiha symbol on it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this . Since when he became picky about his boxers.

.

.

.

Standing in front of a full length mirror, Sasuke examined himself. A handsome man with godlike features looked back at him. His hair style was same, same long length hair but his bangs were not on his forehead but neatly on his sides like the time when he formed team hebi. Although his face was the same but still it was somehow different. It showed more matureness and calmness. His whole body looked as the body of an beautiful angel. His eyes were filled with pride and serenity.

Suddenly a strange voice echoed throughout the hallway and pulled sasuke out of his reverie. He became alert and focused on the sound and tried his best to put a finger on what kind of sound it was. Still standing there and listening closely , he grasped that it was the sound of weeping. Someone was crying rather not silently but loudly and it was getting near and near to him. ' don't tell me that women is crying again, I thought she would have changed after all this time. Why I married such a crybaby' Sasuke thought it would be sakura, burning her eyes out for some non existent reason. After all he knew her way too much, , wasn't it? Look at the young uchiha's confidence about knowing his wife. But that voice was not of sakura, he also knew that. Again, he understands her way too much. The voice was immature and childlike. Sasuke's heart become to beat faster. He was about to move towards the door to see the source of such an irritating and mind-wrenching noise, but at the same time he saw a pink blur enter the bedroom and that voice certainly belong to that pink blur. That thing was upon entering the room started to run straight towards him. Sasuke just kept watching and waited for it to approach. After some time that small moving pink blur reached him and started to pull on his pants . Sasuke looked down to inspect the child closely . It was a beautiful small girl that looked so fragile and soft like a china doll. She has pink hair, just above her chin and was wrapped in two pony tails on her head . She looked up at him with watery obsidian eyes . It didn't took a minute for sasuke to realize the fact that the beautiful angel with chubby cheeks and hands was his own daughter but swallowing that fact was the hardest part. After coming in this time he haven't even thought once about his clan being restored . However now back to reality , that cute daughter of his was saying some thing.

" Daddyyyyyy, daddyyyyyeeeeee , waaaaaaaaaaa , wook at twis "

Sasuke looked down to see the girl held up a doll towards him in one hand and a broken arm of that doll in another.

" daddyyyyyeeeeee , its bwoken " said the cute angel in between sobs and sniffs. Sasuke didn't know what to do. This all was new to him . He didn't know how to act like a father . Sasuke can go to a battle without preparation, engage in a fight and come out victorious even if the fight was unexpected, can solve the situations quickly but now he was hesitating to give a try to this situation. He was a Father . That thought was reverberating in his mind but again another sound pulled him towards itself. "awwwwwww, awwwwewww , awwwwwwww". Now the little girl was just standing there and rubbing her eyes with one hand and was still holding his pants in the other. She again looked up and sasuke's blood began to boil to see the tears in her eyes. He just want to vanish that things from existence that has caused her tears. Is that a relationship between a father and children? He moved down to his knees to her eye level to get a better view of her and as soon as he did that, she instantly jumped into his arms. He caught her in time and picked her up and moved to sit on the comfy bed. She was still sniffing but now a little relaxed after being in her fathers arms and sasuke didn't know what to say. " daddy, you can fix it, ne" she held up the broken doll again. "of course, I can, it wouldn't take a minute, just stop crying. " Sasuke tried to speak in an assuring way that actually worked but he didn't even realize himself that how soft his expression was during saying that. The girls was sitting peacefully on his lap now, watching him fixing her doll. It was not a big deal for Sasuke, he just had to fuse the arm to the body of doll with chakra. Yeah he is very skilled in the dealing with suddenly arisen situations but a moment ago he was panicking at the prospect of being a father. Sasuke was paying more attention to the cute doll sitting on his lap then on his work. She looked just like sakura apart from her coal black eyes. Even she has her mother's crying habits and the same smile which she was now displaying . In her beautiful porcelain skin she looked just like a china doll . Sasuke felt a sudden urge to hold her close. 'I wouldn't let anyone break you my porcelain doll, I would protect you thoughout my life, I will never let those tears stain your beautiful eyes, you are the daughter of uchiha sasuke. ' sasuke thought in his mind proudly while looking at his own doll not the one he was repairing. he had just met her and he was thinking that way, he didn't even remember the precious time he had spend with her or how he had created her but he was already feeling strongly bonded to her.' Is this the power of bonds? Is this the strength of blood relations?' thought Sasuke. Even she look and act like sakura whom sasuke of the past abhor for some reason, he still wanted to protect his newly discovered daughter, the one who is made from his own flesh and blood.

"its done now. Look!" Sasuke said while handing the doll to the pink haired girl, no older than 3 years.

The girl took it from her father and looked closely. Instantly her face beamed and she looked up towards sasuke's face wih eyes sparkling with joy. Sasuke' s heart warmed up a bit. Next she stood up in his lap and hugged him while wrapping her chubby and small arms around his neck and pecked him on his cheek.

" Thank you daddy. you arw the bwest" the little girl said in her cute voice.

Sasuke didn't know what to do at a moment. He was feeling warm and at peace. He was there, with someone that had his own blood and was able to make it happy and was able to do something to vanish its pain and was recognized by it, which he wasn't able to do a long time ago. He thought the massacre happened and he couldn't do anything to save his uchiha blood but now someone having his own blood was thanking him. A smile was already daring to appear on his face. He put his hand on the back of the little girl lightly so that she didn't fall down and the girl hugged him strongly in return.

"Hana! Hana! I found it, I found it" called another child from the hallway.

The girl in sasuke arms sat down again on his lap and began to watch towards the door intently as if waiting for that child to come in.

Sasuke's heart on the other hand was again beating loudly. ' could it be? No way, its just 6 years and TWO with that women... and A boy! ' these incoherent thoughts were running in sasuke's mind. He was horrified, yes the mighty Uchiha sasuke was horrified by the prospect of bearing two children and especially a boy- a heir. If he had an heir, it means his second goal is completed. But that heir had yet to show up. And after a few seconds a small, cute and chubby little sasuke entered the bedroom. He stopped for a second to spot the other people in the room and after finding out that they were sitting on the bed, he made his way towards them.

That little boy was the miniature version of sasuke with same coal black deep onyx pools and black hair. He didn't have emerald eyes like his mother because the uchiha traits were dominant. However sasuke sighed in relief that he didn't have pink hair otherwise his child would have hair issues throughout his life like his mother had forehead issues. 'damn how can I be so careless about the choice of women, what if uchiha traits were not dominant.' thought Sasuke menacingly. He just couldn't accept the fact that sakura had actually stayed true to her words and provided him a life that couldn't regret.

.

.

.a lost memory:

"please stay, I promise if you will stay, you will not regret it, everyday will be fun. I will do everything for you" a desperate girl cried but her cries fell on the deaf ears of the boy whose heart was possessed by the will of revenge.

End of memory.

Sasuke didn't know why the flashbacks of that night were haunting him since he had come to the future but maybe this memory was the key ofbthe first step of his salvation. A cute voice pulled sasuke out of his thoughts.

" Hana, look! I found it, now I will fix your doll" the raven haired boy said by holding up a transparent tape.

" Dai nii chan, wook daddy has already fix it, dad is the best"hana said while bringing the doll towards the little boys face.

' Dai! What kind of name is the, the dobe would have suggested that' thought Sasuke.

The said boy took a glimpse at the doll, watching it repaired, turned his face towards his father, his eyes showing pure adoration and respect for his father. He then climed the bed and sat beside him, still looking at sasuke with sparkling eyes.

" Daddy , you are great. You can do everything thing." the little boy said while hugging him.

At that time sasuke didn't know how to feel. He had once promised himself that he would not become a father like his dad. He would never create a wall of strength and work around himself so high that even his own children would have problem climbing that. He would never become that ignorant that his children have to struggle so hard to get his little attention. And here he was now, with his children. he felt like he had not done the mistakes his father did. He always feared that he might become like his own father-distant, unemotional,obsessed with clan, but that was not the case. He hadn't become like him and deep inside he also knew that someone else played an important role to prevent him from becoming like his own father. Sasuke felt an unrecognizable happiness surging thought him.

" Daddy! Mommy said you have no work today. Teach me some new techniques today, kay and and also teach me how you fix that doll" said the little boy while pulling on sasuke's shirt.

"yeah, daddy is at home, we

?will also play tea party, ne" said hana squealing excitedly.

Sasuke remember sakura saying about his day off earlier. The two children were looking at him expectedly with kawaii faces that even a stone hearted person couldn't have resisted it. This time sasuke knew what to say to them.

" of course, anything you want today, my babbies." Sasuke said while patting their head, not knowing he was actually smiling.

"yeah!" both children shouted in unison.

.

.

At the same moment, a pink haired woman called in a stern voice, " Sasuke, hana , daisuke! Hurry up and come down stairs, the breakfast is going to get cold"

.

.

.

.

A/n: finally I completed this chapter. I have been busy for the past few days but now I am free. IT MEANS more fast updates. ;)

HOWEVER to avoid confusion about future timeline,

At 18 : sasuke came back to konoha.

At 19 : he married sakura.

At 20: they had daisuke-their First child.

At 21: they had hana.

Now sasuke is 24 years old according to the future time.

Hana's age:3 years

Daisuke's age:4 years

Bye and review pwease.


End file.
